Snoring is typically caused by partial obstruction of an individual's airway during sleep. Snoring occurs when the pharyngeal airway is partially obstructed, resulting in vibration of the oral tissues during respiration. Snoring tends to become more severe as patients grow older, likely due to progressive loss of muscle tone in the patient's throat and oral tissues.
In these respects, the snore relieving apparatus with mandibular positioning according to the present disclosure substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing snoring, and in particular, to a mouthpiece for easy placement on the upper teeth of a user, comfortable to wear, and which permits the natural movement and positioning of the lower jaw. In addition, the mandibular positioning piece is small enough so as to not position the tongue in an irritating and uncomfortable position.